


Did You Miss Me?

by slytherinwholocker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinwholocker/pseuds/slytherinwholocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam missed Gabriel, but there's a surprise in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely girlfriend Robyn. Here's to one month! Sorry it's so short!

It was hard. It was always hard, and he hated it. Seeing Dean be so happy, finally starting to enjoy life from day to day, that part was great. Sam was happy for his brother, he really was. But seeing Dean hang out with Cas all the time….it just got hard. Ever since the angel and Dean had gotten together, Sam was reminded more and more of what he had lost that night at the hotel.

Gabriel. His stupid trickster. The angel who had tried to help, and had been killed for his trouble. Sam missed him, so much. And while it had been bearable at first, the more Cas stayed with them, the more he and Dean spent time together, the more it hurt. And Sam didn’t know what to do. He had never been good with the ‘love’ stuff. 

He was sitting on the bed in their latest motel room, trying to figure out what they were hunting. It was something they’d never dealt with before, something that took the hearts of the victims, but also decapitated them. Not a werewolf, and not anything else he’d managed to find. So he put the laptop away, threw down the papers, and lay back on the bed, running a hand through his increasingly longer hair.

Dean wasn’t in the room, he had left a couple of hours ago to try to see if Castiel knew what they were after. And why wouldn’t he? Angels were amazing, the good ones were, at least. No, he wasn’t jealous, he was just lonely. So when he heard a sudden noise, his hand twitched towards his gun. But then his brain caught up with his hunter instincts, and he realized that the sound was the flapping of wings that came with a visit from an angel. So Cas had shown up. Good, now they’d know what they were doing. 

“What’s the verdict?” Sam asked with a dull voice, not even bothering to open his eyes. It would go the same as it always did. Cas would tell them what they were hunting and how to kill it, Sam and Dean would go kill it, suffering minor injuries that Cas would heal up, and then they’d repeat the process again in another couple of days. Nothing changed.

“Well, don’t you sound happy to see me. You were on the right track, you know. It is a werewolf, just a special type of one. I took care of it, though. Call it a welcome home present,” The voice above Sam said, causing the hunter’s eyes to shoot open. That wasn’t Cas. He’d know that voice anywhere. Sam shot up, gaping in shock at Gabriel. “How?” He asked simply, wondering if he was hallucinating the whole thing. He could be back in the panic room for all he knew, strung up on demon blood. He doubted it, though. His heart was beating to fast, it was all too real for that. 

“Dad owed me a favour,” Gabriel smiled. “Besides, he brought Castiel back, didn’t he? He can do the same for me. I like the hair,” He said with his trademark smirk. “Matches my own.” He smiled. Sam just shook his head, a small laugh leaving his mouth as he leaned forwards, pulling the angel into a tight hug. Gabriel was back, he was alive, and they’d be damned if either one of them was ever taken away again.


End file.
